Incandescence
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. Une nuit plus froide que les autres, des cigarettes qui brûlent les doigts et des démons que même la fumée ne parvient plus à disperser... HGDM


Bonjour, bonjour les gens **:)**

Comment dire... Vu que je suis totalement en panne d'inspiration pour Idylle (j'ai écrit une page et demi, hum, oui je sais, c'est mal !) eh bah je poste cet OS que j'ai commencé en allemand, continuer en allemand et finit en allemand aujourd'hui. Ah pour ça, on peut dire que j'aime les cours d'allemand. Ca rempli les pages de mon cahier et ça m'oblige à écrire au moins deux heures par semaine. C'est pas merveilleux ?

Les allemands ont du penser à moi lorsqu'ils ont inventé cette langue **:P**

Oh, et je voulais aussi vous souhaiter une bonne année à tous, pleins de bonheur, d'amour et tout et tout ! Personnellement, mon année a commencé sous les cris de mes parents lorsqu'ils ont compris que j'étais bien partie à Verbier malgré l'interdiction formelle. Mais ça en valait le peine, rien que pour pouvoir voir les anglais danser presque nu un peu partout dans les rues.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre : **Incandescence

**Résumé :** Une nuit plus froide que les autres, des cigarettes qui brûlent les doigts et des démons que même la fumée ne parvient plus à chasser HGDM

**Rating : **K.

**Musique de fond :** "Autours de moi les fous" de Damien Saez

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est étrange, ce silence. Lorsque le vent frappe mon visage meurtri, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler, et je le ressens d'autant plus fort qu'il m'enveloppe lentement et me prends à la gorge. Mes joues sont glacées par toute cette neige qui me recouvre sans bruit et j'ai le cœur qui bat plus fort.

C'est comme une envie de cigarette qui surgit soudain. Une envie de souffler, de laisser une trace de mon passage au milieu de nulle part en recrachant ma fumée qui ne saura pas où aller.

Dans cette nuit opaque, je crois que je me suis déjà perdue un millions de fois. Et je tremble encore parce que le vertige incessant des jours heureux s'accroche à mon cou de plus en plus fort.

Il y a des corps qui m'entourent. Et la neige finir et douce tourbillonne, s'envole puis revient, s'amuse dans le vent mais finie toujours par engloutir tendrement les cadavres qui gisent au milieu de ce paysage apaisant d'un premier jour d'hiver où il n'y fait plus bon d'y vivre. C'est le jour le plus court, le plus froid et le plus douloureux de tous.

Je crois que je n'aime plus l'hiver à présent.

Coup au cœur, je ferme les yeux mais les larmes brûlent mes pupilles lorsque je contemple mon propre vide, ma déchéance. Il y a la douleur qui s'agglutine au fond de mon ventre. Les morts me manquent, un peu trop peut-être et j'ai beau souffler dans l'air, rien ne change.

Je sors mes mains de mes poches où elles se sont crispées sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Alors j'approche une fine cigarette au bout de mes lèvres et élève entre mes doigts une flamme gracieuse qui danse, tournoie dans l'ivresse des nuits lointaines pour s'éteindre sur la pointe immaculée de ma cigarette.

Le néant revient au galop. Et le silence avec.

_Demain nous verrons bien_

_Toujours pire je suppose_

Angoisse.

_Au plus bas du tréfonds_

_De la nature humaine_

_Naufragé dans la nuit_

_Direction la sortie_

J'inspire. Le goût reste amer au fond de ma gorge et je me sens seule dans l'infinité de la nuit, j'ai peur de ce qui va suivre, brusquement, parce que je m'aperçois que je ne suis plus dans le bon camp. J'ai peur de celui qui n'est plus et de celui qui reviendra pour me revoir et me détruire de son incompréhension.

J'expire. Je m'attache au silence en regardant ma fumée se disperser, transperçant les profondeurs des ténèbres.

C'est qu'il fait si froid dans ce paysage que… Je détourne la tête.

Où est-ce qu'elle va, toute cette fumée, toute cette angoisse ? Ces cadavres dans la neige ? Et ces vivants, ces survivants que je ne voix pas mais qui sont bien perdus quelque part dans ce vaste monde et qui lèvent peut-être à leur tour les yeux sur ce ciel étoilé ?

_On s'achète, on se vend_

_Au vent des hémisphères_

_On se jette, on se prend_

_Contre un peu d'éphémère_

La cigarette me brûle et je baisse les yeux mais il n'y a plus d'ange ici-bas, ils sont morts à la guerre pour leurs idées alors je respire, je regarde la fumée opaque sans pouvoir empêcher mes doigts de trembler et j'écrase tout dans la neige. La cendre troue le blanc. Je reste alors là, debout, plantée, à regarder la minuscule lumière incandescente disparaître et j'ai brusquement l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ma cigarette qui vient de s'éteindre mais mes illusions avec, mes espoirs de lendemain et nos ivresses, nos bonheurs immaculés qu'on se dessinait le soir pour mieux dormir.

Mes mains sont glacées.

_Sur l'étoile d'argent_

_Solitaire, solidaire_

_Faudra choisir un camp_

_L'obscur ou la lumière_

Je fais un pas en avant ; j'ai peur de me cogner à un corps sans vie ou à quelqu'un qui se meurt. Il y en a qui gémissent, qui émettent de minuscules souffles de vie que la nuit engloutit sans rancune. Des ultimes bouts de rêves que le vent détruit. Et moi, je reste au milieu de tout ça, avec mon goût pourri de cigarette qui me troue le ventre. Je cherche quelqu'un que je ne trouverai pas, je suis brûlante et je me noie dans le silence avec une volonté saignante.

C'est comme une envie de pleurer qui arrive, de me cogner à la vie, mais j'ai peur. De l'inconnu, de ce passé perdu et de ces joies oubliées, déchirées, recrachées. Alors je reste immobile, contemplant le morne paysage qui fait trembler mes mains – qui fait trembler mon cœur.

Les visages défilent sous mes yeux mais ce ne sont que des Mangemorts, rien que des Mangemorts ; des Mangemorts que personne ne viendra sauver si ce n'est pour les trainer dans un tribunal en hurlant en scandale afin d'assouvir la soif de vengeance qui étouffe à présent chaque sorcier. Je les regarde et je me dis qu'ils feraient sûrement de rester là, à crever dans le silence.

Ce n'est pas moi qui viendrai les sauver parce que d'abord, il faudrait que je me sauve moi-même et c'est une tâche que je ne suis pas capable d'accomplir.

Je rallume une cigarette.

Je zigzague en fermant les y eux, soufflant toujours l'angoisse qui s'accroche à la nuit, crachant sur mes peurs et écorchant mon cœur.

C'est stupide. Mon regard vole à travers les corps mais ne trouve nulle part où se poser. Alors il continue. J'en deviendrai pitoyable parce que je sais que je ne trouverai jamais ce que je cherche. Évidemment que c'était inutile d'être partie du manoir au milieu de cette nuit.

Je tire sur ma cigarette pour me réchauffer et resserre mon écharpe sur mon cou mais rien ne change.

Il n'y a rien ici. Un vague à l'âme me remonte mais il n'y a nulle part où se cacher. Pas un seul membre de l'Ordre dans les environs parce que eux, les Médicomages sont déjà venus les sauver.

J'avance encore, je m'enfonce dans la nuit. Je crois voir une silhouette au loin mais ce n'est au final qu'un pauvre arbre replié sur lui-même par les sorts dont il a été victime. Je m'en rapproche. Je me souviens du Saule Cogneur puis je chasse ces images qui se dessinent parce que je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi, comment suis-je ici, dans le mauvais camp, à attendre celui qui viendra bientôt se venger, qui viendra étouffer la douleur d'une trahison ? Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est ce que je me répète depuis des heures.

_À l'arrière des cafés_

_Au grès des verres de vins_

La banalité m'allait pourtant si bien… Maintenant je fume, je ne fais que ça, je ne suis plus bonne à rien. Je fume et l'amour s'en va au fil de ma cigarette ; je me brûle avec des milliers de cendres qui se dispersent dans la neige et ça ne me fait même plus mal.

Je me dis : C'est ta faute, Drago. C'est ta faute, juste la tienne, parce que ça ne devait pas se passer de cette façon, non, tu n'avais pas à surgir dans ma vie sans prévenir et tout détruire. Tu n'en avais pas le droit.

Je suis partie. Avec lui. Je me suis tournée le dos à moi-même et à présent, le froid me mord, je ferme les yeux et crache encore ce qu'il reste de ma cigarette. Elle est finie et le filtre est acide au fond de ma bouche.

J'ai le cœur sec mais les yeux gonflés.

Je jette ma cigarette et je revois le visage de Drago qui se ferme, ses doigts qui se crispent sur les miens, puis il fait noir, puis il ne reste rien de nos amours vaines.

Elles sont tombées bien bas mais n'avaient pas le droit de m'emmener avec elles. Elles n'étaient qu'utopies bien marchandées ; elles se sont brûlées et ont foncé contre le mur. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je n'étais pas au fond du trou à crever, à ravaler mes larmes et ma fierté.

J'ai arrêté de réfléchir.

_Dans nos cœurs la beauté_

_Pour des coups, la jeunesse_

C'est que j'avais le cœur grenadine devant son regard froid. C'était une toile d'araignée, elle brillait. J'ai couru dedans, je me suis condamnée et je n'ai même plus la force de regretter. C'est trop tard et puis quoi, c'est comme ça, malgré tout je crois que je l'aime, même s'il fait froid et qu'on a perdu la guerre.

C'est quoi, l'amour ? Une boule dans le ventre, un souffle qui s'accélère, un cœur qui se regonfle et des larmes qui coulent sur des joues glacées ? Ou simplement un bout de cigarette qui se consume lentement dans la nuit et qui brille, qui brille de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'on l'écrase par terre ?

Le blanc est maculé de pourpre. Je m'agenouille, je frôle les tâches et j'ai tellement envie de vomir… La neige me brûle la main, elle glisse doucement entre mes doigts. Lorsque je me relève, des flocons dégoulinent sur mon visage et mes joues rougissent. Alors j'ai à nouveau l'envie d'une cigarette.

Je crois que je fume trop. Je m'appuie contre le tronc mouillé et laisse mon regard divaguer au grès du vent. C'est le silence qui me revient et sourit.

Là-bas, il y a quelqu'un qui s'avance. Il me fixe, ses yeux brillent dans la nuit et sa cape voltige au rythme de ses pas.

_De dessous les pavés_

_Tu me passes le joint_

Je murmure :

« Harry ? »

Mais ce n'est pas lui.

_Pour les grandes idées_

_Dans le feu de l'ivresse_

Alors je baisse la tête et les yeux me piquent. Je tremble encore, j'hoquette, je m'étouffe pourvu de rester silencieuse. Puis une main se pose sur mon épaule, deux bras m'enlacent et me serrent, me serrent forts comme si toute une vie en dépendait.

« Drago…

– Ne t'en fais pas. »

On s'est attaché et à présent, on se détache. Lorsque je le regarde, je vois au fond de son regard le reflet de ma propre mélancolie.

C'est lui, cette fois, qui s'allume une cigarette. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas lorsqu'il la tourne entre ses lèvres. Je m'en veux brusquement. D'y avoir cru, d'avoir rêvé et d'être tombée si facilement dans cette prison dorée, cage d'amour et de désir à laquelle on a donné le nom d'amour. Maintenant on se cogne à la réalité et je ne sais plus si on doit regarder devant ou derrière lorsqu'on parle de nous.

« C'est fini. On va partir, Hermione. Ma mère nous attend, tout est prêt, il faut rentrer au manoir… Et même si ça n'y changera rien, on aura au moins essayé, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça aura compté. Aller, viens.

– Oui, j'arrive. »

Je répète :

« J'arrive… »

Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre. Alors il me tend la cigarette que je laisse tomber à mes pieds. Je me mords les lèvres très fort mais c'est trop tard cette fois, et j'ai froid, et je baisse la tête. La flamme s'est éteinte d'elle-même.

_Dire qu'on avait des rêves_

_Rappelle-toi…_

Je sais qu'Harry viendra me chercher. Et je sais que ce jour-là, où que je sois, il y aura la main de Drago qui se sera glissée dans la mienne et me tiendra sans relâche, sans aucun tremblement. Alors j'arrêterai de trembler, je lèverai les yeux et j'esquisserai un sourire sans aucune peur. Et j'irai n'importe où, j'affronterai n'importe qui. J'espère simplement qu'ils me laisseront brûler une dernière cigarette.

* * *

Fini ! Hum. Combien de fois j'ai pu utiliser le mot cigarette en l'espace de quatre pages ?

Bref. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé Hermione trop OOC parce que c'est vrai que dans les livres, je la vois très mal partir avec Drago et fumer cinquante cigarettes en l'espace d'une soirée m'enfin bon !

Une **review** pour la pauvre chérie qui patauge dans ses révisions et ne comprend toujours rien à sa chimie (pas plus qu'à son allemand, mais ça, c'est plus normal) ?

Bisous  
(promis, je vais finir mon chapitre d'Idylle. Un jour.)

Ana'


End file.
